Kim Possible: Knights of Order
by Vrykerion
Summary: KP/SWTOR. The Treaty of Coruscant has been broken as a mad Sith threatens the Galaxy. While the Jedi Order debates, a young padawan named Kim Possible teams up with rogue smuggler, Ron Stoppable, to stop the threat.
1. Episode 0: Prologue, Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fan work. Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Walt Disney and Buena Vista Television.

Star Wars: The Old Republic and all associated characters are property of LucasFilm, Electronic Arts and BioWare.

* * *

 **Kim Possible: Knights of Order**

 **Episode 0:** Prologue

 **Chapter 1:** The First Move

Korriban.

Ancient Homeworld of the Sith.

From this dry, red rock, the greatest terrors known to the galaxy have risen, and it is deep below this arid landscape that they now rest in their ancient tombs. Above their hallowed chambers of departed slumber stands the Sith Academy, the proving ground for all who would one day try to claim the title of Darth. Here those citizens who have proven to be adept with the ancient will of the cosmos known only as the Force will compete in hopes of gaining the attention of a Master to apprentice under. It is here in these halls that hatred is born, blood is shed, and passion is fueled all in honor to that most crucial of tenants to which all Sith hold close to their black hearts: Peace is a lie.

It is a tenant that the Dark Council, the ruling body of Sith accountable only to the Emperor, seem to have forgotten in the midst of the Cold War with their ages long rivals - The Republic. It is a weakness that fueled the rage of the hunched over, cloaked figure that entered the Sith Academy that day, followed by a Mandalorian whose hand never strayed far from the blaster at her side.

A man dressed in red armor, decorated with an impressive helmet bearing a large crest on top and a long flowing cape behind him stepped to meet the darkened figure, "Darth Drakken, we were not told of your visit today. The Council is in session and canno-URK."

The man in red, an Imperial guardsman trusted with the defense of the Dark Council who meet at the peak of the Sith Academy, lifted from his place and gripped his throat.

The cloaked figure lifted his head to reveal his blue hued skin, "Bureaucratic nonsense." He turned his head slightly to address his Mandalorian compatriot, "Sheala! The key."

The Mandalorian, dressed in the traditional power armor of her people and painted in deep green and black colors, walked up to the hovering soldier and removed the key card clipped to the guard's belt. The guard's eyes were wide with panic and sought out some form of compassion from the Mando woman as his skin turned pale, but was only met with the icy glare of the visor at the center of the Mandalorian helmet. Sheala turned and slid the key into a small slot next to a massive stone door, "Should I wait out here?"

The hunched over figure cackled, "Even a force blind mercenary like you has more right to walk these halls than the cowards in this room, Sheala." The cloaked Sith stepped through the stone door and let the guard collapse onto the ground into unconsciousness. Sheala looked down at the unmoving guard and shrugged before following her employed into the massive Dark Council Chamber.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A powerful voice erupted as Sheala and Darth Drakken entered the chamber, the voice has a mechanical sound to it as it pierced through the technological filters of the decorated mask of one Darth Baras. The fat Sith stood from his throne and cast his arm out in a posturing pose. His objections were mimicked by the dozen other Sith who sat around the room in the massive thrones.

Darth Drakken's response was direct. From beneath his cloak he threw a small metallic cylinder to the ground of the chamber - a lightsaber - and it was followed by a second object - a charred skull. The room grew quiet for a moment.

The silence was finally broken by the heavy footsteps of the towering Sith known as Darth Marr, his armor a mesh of red and black synthweave that looked almost like flesh. He walked out and lifted the discarded lightsaber into his large hand, "So, it was you, Drakken. I had heard reports of the slaughter on one of the Core Worlds. The markings were so obviously Sith I figured it had to be imitators because I never thought one of ours would be so STUPID as to violate the Treaty before we were ready. I assume this is-"

"Yes." the cloaked Sith known as Darth Drakken said, finally lifting his head and revealing the deep blue skin and red eyes of a Chiss that hid underneath the hood, "It is the remains of the Jedi Council member formerly called Jaric Kaedan."

The chamber hall erupted in shouts and yelling that called for the immediate death of Drakken. Marr appeared to agree as he ignited his own lightsaber, a brilliant beam of red light and charged at Drakken.

Drakken threw off his cloak and stood up from his crouched position to reveal the body of a seven foot tall Chiss-cyborg that released his own lightsaber, a shadowy black mean that cracked with a deep red lightning around the edges. The two blades clashed and sent sparks flying out around the room. The other Sith Lords stood from their thrones and each began to reach for their own sabers went they caught from the corner of their eyes, the Mandalorian woman who had entered with Drakken standing near the door with a large blaster pistol in each hand and trained on the two lines of thrones on each side of the hall. It was quickly clear that this duel was not going to be interrupted without a fight.

Marr's saber collided with Drakken's again and again as the two began the heated dance of battle across the center of the large stone room. A side swide countered, a low sweep leapt over, an overhead blow parried - the cyborg and the legendary warrior were evenly matched. That was until a slight crunch noise was heard when Marr blocked a massive one-handed swing from Drakken using both of his hands. Marr glanced from behind his helmet down as his chest quickly to see a modified thermal detonator - an explosive powerful enough the level the entire room - clamped onto his chest with spider like legs that dug deep into his armor, "What treachery is this, Drakken?"

"I tire of your politicking and scheming. I ache for blood shed and power. This council has bought into a lie for their own pathetic gains and cowered at the heels of an invisible Emperor for far too long," Drakken screamed. His voice growing shriller with each word, "Do you really think we are unready to purge the Jedi? Do you think us weak? IT IS THIS COUNCIL WHO IS WEAK, MARR. And unlike your pathetic whimpers of treaties-" Drakken lifted up one boot and kicked Marr away in the chest, clicking the activator on the detonator as he did, "I WILL NOT RELENT UNTIL I HAVE ACHIEVED WHAT I DESIRE!"

The other Sith scrambled as far as they could from Marr. Drakken stood tall and watched as the light blinked faster and faster. Sheala stepped outside the door and sealed it shut. Marr reached down and tried to rip the device out only to be shocked whenever he attempted, "You would betray the Sith?"

Drakken grinned, "No Marr. I am the only one in this room that IS Sith."

The Sith Academy shook with the explosion. Unprecedented levels of fear and panic erupted across the students, apprentices and other masters but any who attempted to reach the Upper Levels found the elevators disabled.

Finally, the stone doors of the Dark Council Chambers slid open. Heavy boots slam on the ground as a lone figure emerged from the room, backlit by the hole that had been blown open in the side of the Academy's pyramid structure. The figure stepped over the corpses of five Imperial Guards riddled with blaster fire and approached the Mandalorian standing the hall with the control panel to the elevator in her hand. She had her helmet off, exposing her rich green Mirialan skin decorated with black geometric tattoos and bright yellow eyes, her mane of silky and shining black hair trailed back and not showing a sign of being under a helmet for most of the day. She looked up at the figure and smiled, "Lord Fist called. We good?"

Darth Drakken, his armor ripped apart and exposing the various cybernetic components that made up his body, and his blue skin now decorated with black and blood red as two-thirds of his face were covered in third degree burns, much of his black mullet of hair burned off as well, "Indeed. This will be a good tale for the annals of Clan Go, don't you think?"

The two exited the Sith Academy on foot. No one dared to stop them.

Meanwhile, on the planet Tython, home of the Jedi, a red-headed girl twists and turns in her sleep. Her dreams are haunted by the visions of a city burning, of a Jedi Master being tortured and burnt alive, and a pair of shadowy figures ripping a strange crystal pendant out of the bones. Her green eyes snapped open and she ran through the halls of the Jedi Temple to her Master's quarters, "Master Orgus!"

Orgus Din, who often referred to himself as the crotchety old man of the Jedi Council was enjoying some tea while meditating. He let his right eye open to look at the panicked padawan that had burst into his chambers, "I suppose you wouldn't be MY student if you had any sense to knock. What is it, Kim?"

Kim tried to catch her breath for a second and then spoke, "I had a vision. I think Master Kaedan is dead. In fact, I think "

Both of Orgus Din's eyes were open now, "Sit, Kim. Tell me everything you saw."

Kim crossed her legs as she sat down. Her breaths still deep as she unable to compose herself, "There uh… There was a city. I think it was on Brentaal IV. And it was on fire. Like the whole city. And there were these two guys. I think they were Sith. They killed Master Kaedan and took something from his body."

Orgus nodded as Kim recounted her dream. A troubled look on his brow, "Perhaps it was just a dream, Kim?"

"I don't think so, Master. It felt so real. Like it was happening right now. Right in front of me."

Orgus Din smiled and patted his padawan on the shoulder, "We all have bad dreams, Kim. Mine are like that too. Even though it was something that happened before the Sacking of Coruscant, it felt so real."

"-But Master, I wasn't-"

"Go back to bed, Kim. I'll talk to the Council about this tomorrow so don't worry about it. If it was really a vision of something that bad, I'm sure you weren't the only one to feel it."

Kim frowned and left her master's quarters, glancing back at his smile as the door slid shut.

As soon as the latch clicked, the smile dropped from Orgus Din's face. Her turned to his holocommunicator and pushed a few buttons. The image of a woman appeared dressed in long Jedi robes that would often be used as bed garments, "This better be good, Orgus."

"Satele. They broke the treaty. And they took Jaric's key."

* * *

 **A/N:** This story was a request from 't-rex989' who challenged me to make a Kim Possible/Star Wars crossover. This is actually set more during The Old Republic timeline than the movies or anything, namely because that's what I'm MOST familiar with after writing Story Summaries for every class in the game. I have no idea how long the chapters will be for this one or how often it will update, but I had a good idea to go along with the request so I figured It'd give me something to fiddle with while I work on ideas for Butterfly Wings. This is also the first Crossover I've ever written, so this should be interesting.


	2. Episode 0, Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** The following is a non-profit fan work. Kim Possible and all associated characters are the property of Walt Disney and Buena Vista Television.

Star Wars: The Old Republic and all associated characters are property of LucasFilm, Electronic Arts and BioWare.

* * *

 **KIM POSSIBLE: KNIGHTS OF ORDER**

 **Episode 0:** Prologue

 **Chapter 2:** Flight from Tython

* * *

The sun cracked over the mountains surrounding the Jedi Temple, shining into the side of the building that the padawan dormitories rested on. In one such simple room - a small armoire and a bedroll - was Kimberly Possible, padawan to Master Orgus Din. Possible wasn't her real last name of course. Kim wasn't her real first name either. It was the name given to her when she was found as a child on the steps of the Temple, with no memory of how or why she was there beyond a small golden pendant of a strange geometric tower unrecognized by the Sages in the Temple libraries. She was given the nickname "Possible" by the other padawans for her naturally adeptitude to the training. That anything was possible for "Kim Possible."

Kim's eyes flashed open when the sun crested into her window and onto her face. She leapt up from her bedroll and threw on her training robes and rushed out the doorway. Her normal morning usually started with a vigorous wake up run around the temple grounds and up to The Gnarls, but after last night she had other plans.

She took off down the hallways of the Temple. Closing her eyes and letting the Force guide her around any obstacles that might be in the way. To the envy of any other student in the hallways, this would manifest in the way of jumping and sliding over objects, bouncing off of walls, and rolling under and between other people. As she reached the main lobby, she gripped on the railing of the stairwell and swung herself around 180 degrees to land on the bottom step. As her feet touched down, she let her eyes drift open to catch the last few members of the Jedi Council enter their chamber above. A grin popped across her face. She was just in time.

The red head slowly strolled her way up the stairs, keeping a close eye on the chamber doors. As soon as the last Master entered, they began to slowly shut and Kim increased her walking pace. Master Orgus has said to drop it, but there was no way that it wasn't going to come up at the meeting. What else was there to talk about on this planet? She approached the shut doors and closed her eyes once again, letting her mind do the listening for her.

The council room was a dark, hollow pillar of a room. The walls were decorated with colorful banners embroidered with symbols of the Jedi Order in between massive columns that were accented with gold and bronze. At the center of the room was a round table, large enough to hold four banquets worth of food with enough room left over for a dessert tray or two.

Around the titanic table sat five Jedi masters. The easiest for Kim to identify in her mind's eye was Master Orgus Din, her own master, a older man with strong features and a defining smirk of insolence constantly perched on his face like a cat in its favorite spot. Next to him was Master Kiwiks, a Togruta with crimson skin spotted with white features, and long white montrals striped with blue. Across from them were masters Tol Braga and Syo Bakarn. Tol Braga was a kel dor and as such could only be described as 'lumpy' by Kim. Aside from the metallic face mask that aided his breathing, Tol Braga looked like an orange lump of half chewed meat. Not that Kim would ever say that out loud. Syo Bakarn was a gaunt human with a beard that stuck out from his chin like an additional chin.

Finally, at what could only be described as the head of the table - not by structure but by clear importance judging by the single isolated chair at that end of the room - sat Grand Master Satele Shan. Kim had never met the Grand Master in person, but the name Shan was infamous around the Temple. She was the descendent of the legendary Bastila Shan who fought with the mysterious force user known as Revan. She was older, probably in her fifties by Kim's estimate, and had a calm but rigid demeanor as she sat. Like an old soldier during peace time.

"They have Kaedan's key," Master Orgus said. His voice grimmer than any time Kim had ever heard him speak before, "Kim had a vision of it."

There was a brief silence. Kiwiks was the first to speak, "Just because Kim had a vision, it doesn't mean that-"

"You know how the girl is. Her unorthodox techniques," Master Tol Braga stated, "It would be unwise to discount her because of her age."

Kim didn't know whether to be thrilled or upset by that. Her technique was unorthodox?

"It would explain the lack of communication with Jaric but even if the vision is correct, we don't know who 'They' are or if they even know what the key is for. To them it could simply be a pricey piece of jewelry to pawn," Syo Bakarn said. The tension in his voice seemed strained. He could be getting upset by this and looking for a reasonable explanation.

"We can't take that chance, Syo. Assuming they are ignorant to the key's purpose puts the galaxy at a much bigger risk than thinking they know exactly what they have," said Master Orgus.

Whatever this 'key' was, it was clearly dangerous and had put the Jedi Council - the most powerful Jedi in the Galaxy - on edge. Is this why her master told her to ignore this? For her safety? If it was dangerous, it was a Jedi's job to stop it.

"Satele. What do make of all of this?" Tol Braga inquired of the Grand Master who sat still, her eyes transfixed on something.

"I think we will discuss this matter at another time. Orgus? I would like you to give Kim a mission away from the temple for a while. Perhaps the colonists need some assistance?" Satele finally broke her long stare toward the opposite wall the glimpse at Orgus Din.

"Huh? Didn't we… ? Uh… Yes, Grand Master," Orgus mumbled.

Satele nodded, "Very well then. I will contact you all with a time to reconvene after I have meditated on this."

Kim snapped out of her trance and leapt over the railing to the ground below startling a few padawans who were walking by, "Uh. Sorry!" She then dashed down the hall back towards her dormitory, while attempting to control her breathing to the point of not looking winded.

A few minutes after Kim had made it back to her room, Orgus Din appeared in the doorway. Kim looked up from a small book and smiled.

"Hey Kim. How would you like to get some fresh air today?" Orgus said with his trademark grin.

"We going someplace today, Master?" Kim feigned ignorance.

"Just you today, kid. We've heard some strange reports of unauthorized visitors in the Twilek colony up the hill. I mean, technically the Twileks are unauthorized too but they don't bother anyone. I just need you to head up into the hills and check things out for us."

"By myself? Isn't that quite the mission for a padawan to do solo?" Kim said making her trademark akkdog pout.

"Oh quit fishing for a compliment and get your gear ready." Orgus said with a low chuckle.

Kim smiled and sat up. She walked over to her closet and began to pack up her bags. Finally, she clipped a small silver cylinder to her belt - a lightsaber. Kim was one of the few padawans here at the Temple to be entrusted with the signature weapon of a Jedi, but Kim was no ordinary padawan. She was "unorthodox" as Master Braga had put it. An odd choice of words, but Tol Braga was an odd man.

Master Orgus saw his padawan off along with Master Kiwiks. As soon as Kim had departed into temple grounds, Kiwiks' smile faltered, "She's dangerous, Orgus. And even if the Grand Master suggested it, THIS is dangerous. That child is too… not like a Jedi to be let out into the world unsupervised."

"You got to trust a little or they'll just run off and make it worse." Orgus said, his smile quickly fading.

* * *

Kim marched up the mountains of Tython, enjoying the crisp cool air and amazing scenery. The planet was so beautiful. Way better than the streets of Coruscant where she was found by the Jedi. Yet, even the beautiful landscape couldn't shake Kim's mind of what she had overheard when she left. "Too 'not like a Jedi'. Dangerous," Kim repeated out loud. Kim probably wasn't supposed to hear that. She also wasn't supposed to spy on the Jedi Council. The weight of guilt slowly began to sink into Kim's chest.

It was a day's hike to the Twilek village. Even with all the exercise she could feel the tug of the dark side on her heart. Anger… guilt… shame… these negative emotions tugged at her the longer her journey alone went. However, that all changed once Kim reached the village and saw what the disturbance was. A XS Stock Light Freighter starship. A smuggling ship. She knew then that whatever internal issues she was having could be put aside until business was done. Tython was the Jedi's home planet and she was not going to have some smuggler bringing their black market deals to her world.

She marched toward the ship to look for its crew. The Twileks who saw her enter looked down and away. They knew a Jedi meant serious business. It was the only time the Jedi ever bothered the Twileks. Kim spotted a figure unloading some crates on the far side and picked up her pace. This was it. She was acting with the authority of the Jedi now. She would prove she was Jedi enough! "Excuse me?! Can I see your authorization papers to make this unscheduled delivery?"

The figure didn't stop. Kim continued her approach until she could make out that the figure was a young man dressed in a dirty tan duster and a wide brim hat that reminded Kim of a character in some gunslinger holovid, "Excuse me. I said-"

"I heard what ya said," the young man responded, "But I ain't got no papers. So I didn't say nothing. Figured you might go away."

"This is a Jedi planet, smuggler. You don't just get to come and go as you please without permission." Kim stated, her voice raised slightly.

"S'pose that makes you some kind of Jedi meter maid?" The young man said removing his hat to reveal his dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and some light freckles peaking out from a bandanna he wore around his face. The young man eyed up and down Kim in a skin crawling fashion, "They sure do make'm cute down at that temple though."

A blush spread across Kim's cheeks as she grabbed her lightsaber from her side and ignited it, pointing the jade green glowing blade at the smuggler, "You are under arrest."

The young man raised an eyebrow and looked down at the saber, "Fer what?"

"Trespassing!"

The smuggler looked around at the Twileks, some of which were helping unload the cargo, "But they invited me?"

Kim growled, "They don't get to do that. The Jedi control this planet, not them."

The blonde haired criminal glanced back at the Twilek settlers. They all wore furrowed brows and creased grimaces, "Well, they certainly don't see it that way. They live here too ya know. Seems kind of rude for the Jedi to just declare themselves lords and masters."

Kim let out an exasperated sigh, "I agree that it might not be fair but it IS the law. Just like what you are doing is against the law!"

The smuggler shrugged, "Maybe it is. Don't mean it isn't right though. These folks need food & supplies. 'Parently got a mess of trouble with those flesh raiders down the hill - not that Jedi bother keeping 'their' planet clean of pests - so I brought them some. For a modest fee. More Jedi than anything yer doing."

More Jedi? Kim couldn't believe this. How many people were going to say that she wasn't a Jedi today? Coming from the Masters it was a disappointment to hear. But now some lawless thug was saying he was more of a Jedi than her? Kim clenched her teeth and flexed her fingers, drawing upon the Force to pull the lightsaber from her belt and into her awaiting hand. The blade extended in a burst of light and its signature hum. Kim lifted her lightsaber to her standard combat pose - two hands wrapped around the blade like a traditional defensive soresu form, but with her feet spread in a more aggressive ready to leap positioning closer to the shien form of combat.

The smuggler chuckled, "Bit eager to fight. You sure you ain't an Imp?"

Kim leapt toward the smuggler shouting, her lightsaber swinging in a large overhead strike aimed directly for the blonde criminal.

* * *

"She's got a lot of power, I'll agree with you there. But dangerous?," Orgus Din said. He picked up a small cup of tea and let the aroma settle into his nose before giving it a sip, "I don't think Kim would harm a fly without just cause."

"We don't know that, Orgus. You remember when she first arrived at the academy? She was capable of doing things that trained knights struggle with." Grandmaster Satele Shan stated, sitting across from Master Din at a small table in her private quarters, "That kind of power combined with the fact that she innately draws on both sides of the Force to accomplish these feats… it's enough to worry me. Especially if she's having visions now too."

"We've all had visions, Satele," Orgus chuckled.

"But how many of us had them when we were padawans, Orgus? That girl has too much power and not enough discipline. I could even sense her listening in on us in the meeting earlier."

Orgus' eyes opened wide and he choked a bit on his hot tea, "She what? How?"

"I don't know, Orgus. I don't know. That's what scares me. I don't know what Kim is capable of. None of us do."

* * *

The lightsaber was embedded a solid foot into the durasteel crate. Bacta trickled out from sundered medpacks and onto the the blade creating a sizzling sound with each drop. Kim let out a breathe she didn't even realize she was holding. She just attacked. She just struck out with against an unarmed person. And she _MISSED_. She glanced over her shoulder to see the smuggler emerging from a tumble and back to his feet.

His hat had fallen by the wayside and his bandanna dropped from his face and now she could finally see his full face proper. Indeed, they were freckles and some light whiskers forming a five o'clock shadow around his chin. A smart aleck grin plastered across his youthful mug. The smuggler looked to about the same age as Kim, and he had managed to dive out of the way of her lightsaber.

"Who are you?" Kim asked through clenched teeth.

The smuggler took a bow and announced, "The name's Ron Stoppable. Captain of the Naco. Hero of the little people."

"Hero huh?" Kim shook her head slightly and gave a small exasperated laugh, "How much are you charging these people for this - what I'm sure is completely legally procured - cargo?"

Ron shrugged, "Not more than they can afford to spend."

Kim watched every facial expression and even tapped into using the Force to sense any falsehood to his claims, and found none. She relaxed for a moment and sheathed the saber. This could be an opportunity rather than a problem, "You're for real then. A hero of the people. Constantly on the run from the law to boot."

Ron's lips curled into an exaggerated frown like an elderly akk dog and nodded a bit, "Yea, but they never catch me."

"Then what if I told you I needed your help, 'hero'?" Kim said with a slight grin.

Ron chuckled a bit, "I'd say that you ain't little people, Miss Jedi."

"No, but the people that got slaughtered on Brentaal IV were. I need to get there to investigate an attack," Kim uttered in a hushed tone. She thought of Master Orgus' dismissal of her vision, "And I need to get out of here and to there unnoticed."

Ron's face faulted with a look of flabergast, "You just tried to kill me. What makes you think that I would just-"

"Fifty thousand credits."

Ron stopped, "Pardon?"

"It's all I have in my personal spending fund that the Jedi established for me when I joined. It's usually the compensation to the family when a child is brought into the order but since I was an orphan-"

"It's not enough."

Kim looked at the smuggler wide eyed, "What?"

"Not enough to risk being killed by that," Ron gestured to the lightsaber.

Kim thought about that for a second. The criminal was quick, but he never even made a motion for the blaster at his side. The only alternative would be going back to the temple and hope she got another chance to prove herself to be a worthwhile Jedi. Some risk for a good reward, "What if I let you lock up my saber until we got there?"

Ron's eyes paced back and forth as he worked out the math in his head, his eyes twitched a few times and Kim could see that there was some conflict there, "Fine. Fifty thousand. But twenty of that goes to these Twileks that you just wrecked their shipment."

Kim shrugged, "Fine. It's your payment, you can split it however you want." She pulled out a wad of credits from her belt pouch and paid the Smuggler.

Ron took the bills and shoved him in his pocket, "Never got yer name either."

"It's Kim Possible. Padawan of the Jedi Order."

"Alrighty, KP. Step on board. My co-pilot will get us ready as I finish getting this shipment dropped off."

Kim stepped past the smuggler and toward the boarding ramp but stopped, "It's Kim. Not KP."

Ron smiled as he grabbed the next crate of goods, "You got it, Kim."

The interior of the 'Naco' was not as filthy as Kim had imagined it. In fact, it was at least four times worse. Cans of drinks and empty canisters of rehydrated foods were scattered across the floor and furniture, there was clothing strewn over every surface she could see, and the faint odor of cheese permeated the air. She made her way towards the cockpit, carefully navigated the various lumps of spilled… something… that had become stuck - possibly permanently - to the metal grating that made up the floor.

Inside the cockpit, she noticed something small and pink hopping around on the controls. She inched closer to see a small hairless rodent, about 10 inches tall, bouncing around on the controls. It saw her and let out a loud screeching noise followed by garbled squeeks that seemed to almost mimic speech. Utterly freaked by the shock of the thing, Kim grabbed her lightsaber off of her belt but before she could activate it, it was plucked from her hands from behind.

"And THAT is part of why we agreed to keep this under lock and key for the duration of your trip, Kim," Ron's voice appeared behind her.

"What is that?" Kim squeeked herself.

"That? That's Rufus. He's a miniature giant naked space mole rat, AND my co-pilot."

Rufus gave a squeak towards Ron and Kim and gave a thumbs up.

"That is so sick and wrong," Kim uttered.

"Oh don't be mean," Ron said to Kim before turning his gaze back to his small friend, "Girls. Am I right, buddy? We good to go?"

Rufus nodded with a high pitched, "Uh huh uh huh".

Ron smiled, "Excellent. We're headed to Brentaal IV on Miss KP here's fare." He held up the lightsaber and shook it slightly, "And I will be locking this up in the safe."

Kim frowned and turned back to Ron who was heading down the corridor towards the storage bay, "IT'S KIM. NOT KP."

Ron waved his free hand in air without turning around, "Gotcha!"

The XS Stock Light Freighter rose up from the ground and just above the trees and rocky hills of Tython before shooting forward for a minute and then launching directly upward and breaking atmosphere. For the first time in nearly 14 years, Kim Possible was off of Tython.


End file.
